


You and a Promise

by Burningchaos



Series: Collide [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Present Tense, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: The day a Soldier and the Lighting Sister meet.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Collide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596661
Comments: 10
Kudos: 268





	You and a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Howie Day song. I wrote this in my brain while driving home from work. Turns out I'm becoming obsessed with Darcy. (I might be late to the party but at least I arrived.) Not proof read. This is a stand alone fic and will have no sequel.

He's barely shaken off Hydra’s grasp when he hears his words. “Perfect, just perfect. I’ve had the shittiest week of all shitty weeks ever and now I am going to die.” He stands in front of a woman that has his long forgotten/broken libido rushing back.

The misting rain and wind has her dark hair plastered to her face and in turn blowing a trail out behind her. Blue eyes, are the only color in her face, the cold making her pale. He looks over to the car he plans on stealing, assesses the lot for threats and realizes he has a gun on her. “I’m not going to kill you,” He remarks as he lowers his gun. 

“Oh, this is just fanfuckingtastic! My soulmate has a hot murder face and raccoon eyes.” 

“Who are you?”

“No, you don’t get to know who I am till you tell me about the gun.”

“I shoot the targets my handler gives me.” 

“Right.” She sighs heavily. “This is just weirder that how I met Thor.” She holds out her hand, but he doesn't take it. “Darcy. Now what’s yours?”

He’s confused and searches his mind for the right answer. “The man said I was Bucky. The handlers called me Asset or Soldier.” He stares at Darcy and while waiting for her reaction a jumble of images/words he can’t voice stumble through his brain. 

Darcy steps forward and lays a hand on his arm, her movements slow and measured so he doesn’t feel threatened. Her other hand goes to her coat pocket and he tenses until he sees her pull out a marker. 

“I’m going to write my name and phone number on your arm.” Darcy takes his metal hand in hers and he can’t help but shudder. Darcy is being so soft/gentle/kind, things he barely remembers. He watches her write Darcy Anne Lewis with her phone number underneath.

“Call me when you figure out who you are handsome.” Darcy steps back smiling but he can see...concern in her eyes. It’s another emotion he hardly recognizes. 

“Sure thing, Doll.” He runs away after that and wonders where those words come from.


End file.
